User blog:Bliss~Angel/Pretty Big Secrets (Chapter Two)
Haiiiiiiiiiii second update! so guys I am going to make Lala(A) Ship something in this sooner or later! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Marie I ran to Rachie's house. It was freeezing but I didn't care. All I cared was my best friend was...missing and her body was found and she was......dead.. 'What the fuck!'Haley yelled 'Hails calm down'Jambie told her, 'I told you she was dead! two fucking months ago'She boomed 'Alright.It doesn't make sease to fight'I said 'It makes all sease to fight'She said 'No it doe-Wait where Nakiyah'I asked 'I don't know' Lala said 'Guys!'Nakiyah shouted,with her curly brown hair boncing as she ran up to us 'Yea?'We answered in unsion 'I got a text'She said 'Um,Girlie we all get those'I said 'I know but this was crazy'She said as she took out her phone 'You know,I knew die like this.Who am I you ask? All you need to know is it's Immortality My Darlings -R' Nakiyah read 'What??"Izzy asked 'Guys,I think Rachie isn't dead.Nakiyah said And we all looked at her. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Got a secret Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save Better lock it in your pocket Taking this one to the grave If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead Why do you smile like you've been told a secret? Now you're telling lies 'cause you have sworn to keep it But no one keeps a secret No one keeps a secret Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell? They burn in our brains, become a living hell Because everybody tells Everybody tells Got a secret Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save Better lock it in your pocket Taking this one to the grave If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping? I know what you're keeping I know what you're keeping Got a secret Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save Better lock it in your pocket Taking this one to the grave If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead Allison? Yes, Catherine? I have something I want to tell you but you have to promise never to tell anyone. I promise. Do you swear on your life? I swear on my life. You swore you'd never tell You swore you'd never tell You swore you'd never tell You swore you'd never tell Got a secret Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save Better lock it in your pocket Taking this one to the grave If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead (X3) Yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead Yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Nakiyah Today was Rachie Funeral we had all wrote speeches. Photo's of Rachie was hung everywhere making it hard to forget her. But I could never forget her. Never. 'OK can we have the speakers?'The guy said,so Jambie stood up and walked on the stand. 'Dear Rachie,I'm here without you, and it stings. Words can't describe how hurt I was after your death. Maybe me and you are broken, no longer connected, but I know that we'll always be connected at heart. When you smiled, the world lit up, when you laughed, everyone stopped and listened. It just wasn't fair. Nothing is anymore. And, I hope you can forgive us. For letting you slip away <3'Jambie said as tears fell. Then it was Lala's turn 'Rachel Katherine Powell was my best friend, She helped me see the things In life I've never seen before. Her death tore me apart, I miss her dearly she was my everything in life. Her death wasn't fair. But then....Life isn't fair but I want one thing for Christmas and that's Rachel Katherine Powell.'She said Next was Marie 'Rachie you are amazayn don't let people tell you different up there.You are the most kindest person ever and I love you'Marie said sadly as she walked down to her seat and cried. Everyone was done we all went out side to go home and we all started getting texts and we pulled our phones out and read aloud this: 'I'm still here bitches and I know everything'We read ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Heyyyyyyyyyyyy what do you think?? I love it! well theres a lot more in store for the PBS group just you wait.... So I have some thing that you might like so here it is Category:Blog posts